User blog:MyoXotiS/The Alchemist Code Collab Dungeon: Love Never Fades (Last Stage)
So you might have tried the last stage of the collaboration dungeon of The Alchemist Code. You find Logi as your opponent, and he casts Angel Idol. You'll think "Ah that's easy, I'll kill him and kill him again!". Well this dungeon may be trickier than it looks. I bet that above 90% of you are complaining "Omg Logi revives every time I kill him", "Omg Logi recasts his Angel Idol buff", and "Omg Logi is unkillable". Well, there actually is a way to beat this. When Gumi said they're rebalancing the content for "Global Standards", it means that you can't bring certain units to this dungeon. Don't get it? I'll explain below. DO NOT BRING: ' - Light and Dark units: Logi will cast and recast Angel Idol when there are any Light or Dark units/friends in your team. Just don't bring any. Gumi is aware that their strongest units are in Light and Dark elements, and so "rebalancing the content for global standards meant that you can't bring your Ceulfans, Alza Mastas, Lukroars, Regils, Shions, and other OP Light/Dark units. - Note: For some people, bringing light/dark units may still kill him, but you'd probably need status ailments. Just be safe :) '''Units To Bring: ' - Status Ailments Inflictor: Logi is vulnerable to Curse, and will prevent him to remove your BB gauges (sometimes) - Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder type units: Although Logi reduces damage from these 4 elements, it's the only way to effectively kill him. - Normal Hit Count Buffer: Logi removes BB gauges frequently, so having a normal hit count buffer is quite good - Damage Over Time buffer: So you can kill Logi faster. '''Recommended units/friends: - Ravea: gives chances for everyone to perform an extra action, which makes it faster to kill Logi - Natalame: gives chances for everyone to attack with BB/SBB twice, which also makes it faster to kill Logi - Any other unit that does one of the buffs Ravea/Natalame can do Procedures: - Turn 1: Fujin and activate Status Inflictor to inflict status ailments on Logi so that he will not remove your BB gauges on the first turn. Normal attack everyone. - Turn 2: Fujin your most damaging units and normal hit count buffer. Attack with everyone for the other turns as well - Once you kill him, he will activate his Angel Idol and recover 50% HP. He will then attack normally, but he will also say something about the elements... "Fire will not avail you!" ~ DO NOT ATTACK WITH YOUR FIRE TYPE UNITS relating to water ~ DO NOT ATTACK WITH YOUR WATER TYPE UNITS relating to earth ~ DO NOT ATTACK WITH YOUR EARTH TYPE UNITS relating to thunder ~ DO NOT ATTACK WITH YOUR THUNDER TYPE UNITS Do not attack with that element for a few turns (I don't know how many, but I'd suggest 3 is a safe bet). FAILURE TO DO THE ABOVE WILL RESULT IN LOGI RECASTING ANOTHER ANGEL IDOL BUFF. - Do your best to kill him while following the rules above. Notes: - I'm not sure about his BB gauge removing effect. Sometimes when I cast status ailments he doesn't remove BB gauges, sometimes he does even with status ailments. My squad: Natalame (lead), Zevalhua, Ilm, Afla Dilith, Cleria + Ravea friend Category:Blog posts